rainbowtailfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon
A whole contents of this article was moved from page. Tutorial about summoning a Gemling. The following is about the summoning a Gemling in gameboard. Overview Gemlings can be summoned by matching 4 gems in a line or the Spirit Summon. The summoned Gemling must be the same (primary) type of the matched gems (i.e. matching 4 red gems in a line will summon a Fire-type Gemling) and will always be its latest stage. Along with Spirit Summon, the summon usually is purposed during the middle/combo time after spending a Move, seeing how most enemies do not have an ability to remove an object but Bombers. Due to the Bombs created by them leaves a blank space after the explosion, which can bring some gem-matchings that may make some Gemling summons during the enemy's turn. Special Moves The Gemlings summoned by otherwise mentioned below will have the Special MoveRainbowtail 2.2 Now Live!. Double blast power A Gemling summoned by matching up gems forming an L/T/+(cross) pattern will have the double blast power"50% chance to be spirit summoned with '''double blast power'."'' - Overcharge, the Callagoon line's trait. When the Gemling with this power has been blasted out, it'll still remain in gameboard after the first blast attack and then performs an extra blast attack when combo is done, before the enemy's turn. Double blast power in tutorial.png Double blast power in tutorial 2.png Double blast power in tutorial 3.png Spirit walk power A Gemling summoned by matching up five gems in a line will have the spirit walk power"50% chance to be spirit summoned with '''spirit walk power'."'' - Spiritwalker, the Qirin line's trait, which performs multiple blast attack as making a trail of its clones as it moves. However, this do not purpose anything special during the Rainbow Rush or after getting blasted by other Gemling's blast unlike double blast power because of the basic function of this ability suggest. Likewise, a Gemling with 0 movement cannot make any profit from this. Spirit walk power in tutorial.png Spirit walk power in tutorial 2.png Spirit walk power in tutorial 3.png Friend Summon 's Electroslug is ready]] Friend SummonVersion 2.5 changelog is a summoning method which let the player use one additional Gemling by borrowing NPC or other player's Leader Gemling. After the Facebook account is connected, the player can borrow Friend's Gemling (or Friend Gemling)Rainbowtail 2.5 Game Balance Update! from their Facebook friends who ever played the Rainbowtail (Game). The Friend's Gemling is used for ease clearing the level and will jump out at start of the level along with Leader Gemling. Friend's Gemling can be selected before entering the level and the borrowed Gemling will be placed on turquoise platform beside the purple platform. In gameboard, the Friend's Gemling can be affected by Leader Skill like other Gemlings in Team. However, the Spiritbar of friend's Gemling, a.k.a. Friendship Bar is charged by matching/blasting any gems unlike them and there is no other method to summon their Gemling rather than Friend Summon. The player may not allowed to borrow their Gemling if they're in Offline, except Shea and CJ who online all time. NPC's Gemling Shea and CJ are the first two friends the player can have and no Facebook connection is required to acquire them. The Shea is unlocked after clearing R1-7 Castle Vault and CJ is unlocked after clearing F1-10 Heavy Armor. Unlike other players' Gemling, their Gemling's stats (within a fixed range), level up bonus stats and trait (except CJ's Gemling that always be Champion or Legendary) are randomly given whenever the player access the friend's Gemling selection part and their Gemling's level is given depend on Enemy's level (up to 3). Trivia *Before the version 2.2, the Gemling summoned by matching gems forming special pattern has different stage depending on the shape of each patterns, regardless of the latest stage of it. However, summoning a Gemling that is in stage 1-2 will not result in its further stage(s) and will always be latest, or lower stage instead. The following list is the special patterns with the result: ** 4 gems in a line: Stage 1 Gemling ** L or T or +(cross) shape: Stage 2 Gemling ** 5 gems in a line: Stage 3 Gemling References Category:Contents